Seth's Big Brother 1
Sethhhh's Big Brother 1 is the premiere season of Sethhhh's Big Brother. It is the first full season for the series, after the initial pilot season was cancelled due to personal reasons. The series is slated to last between 60-80 days, similar to the length of a normal Big Brother season. In total, 13 HouseGuests are competing to win the series. This season featured the "Bounty" twist, in which one HouseGuest each week has a bounty on them, and saving them or evicting them can result in immunity the following week for a HouseGuest. Production The series originally premiered in October of 2012, and was slated to last for 30 days. Due to personal issues with Seth, the series was cancelled on Day 6. Though Seth was unsure of whether to begin a new series or not, he eventually decided to. Auditions for the series began on November 15, with the cast being selected on November 20. The game began on November 23. Format Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House and will be intereviewed by Seth, who hosts the series. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. HouseGuests In total, 12 HouseGuests will be competing to win the series. Those selected will be informed shortly before the season premiere. Summary The series is slated to begin on November 23, 2012. The day before the series began, a poll featuring the original 12 HouseGuests opened, though the reason for the poll is unknown. During the season premiere, the HouseGuests learned of the "Bounty Twist", in which each week one HouseGuest would have a bounty marked. If the HoH nominates and evicts the bounty, they earn immunity the following week. If the PoV holder saves the bounty, they earn immunity the following week. The Bounty for the first week was Hannah. During the first HoH competition, "Who's In Charge?", Andrew became the first HoH of the season. On Day 2, HouseGuests were split into three teams of four for the first Have-Not competition. After the "Big Brother Trivia" competition, the team of Andrew, Jake, Kyle and Pop came in last place. As Andrew was HoH, he was not a Have-Not for the week. Later on Day 2, Hannah and Nathaniel were revealed as the first nominees of the season. On Day 3, HouseGuests competed in the "The Cat and the Veto" competition, a play on the Dr. Seuss book "The Cat In the Hat". For the competition, HouseGuests had to solve riddles that dealt with popular Big Brother phrases. Each phrase was worth a certain amount of veto points, and getting the riddle correct would result in the HouseGuest receiving those points. Throughout the questions were prizes which HouseGuests could take in exchange for veto points. Being the only person to get a perfect score, Hannah won the Power of Veto. On Day 4, during the first Monday Meeting, Hannah chose to save herself from eviction that week; Dylan was named the replacement nominee. On Day 6, Nathaniel was evicted by a vote of seven to two. Following the eviction, Dylan won the "Majority Rules" Head of Household competition. After his win, it was confirmed that Andrew was the bounty for that week. On Day 7, HouseGuests split into two teams to compete in the "Speak Up" Have-Not competition. AJ, Andrew, Daniel, Hannah, and Matt became the Have-Nots for the week. Later that night, Dylan chose to nominate Andrew, the week's bounty, and Daniel for eviction. On Day 8, Conor won the "Bluff Me a Veto" competition, which required HouseGuests to wager Veto Chips on which of two statements made by a HouseGuest was false. With 7 chips, he had the most and won the Veto. The following day, Conor chose to use the Power of Veto to save Andrew from the block. As Andrew was the Bounty for the week, this ensured Conor's safety for the following week, meaning he could not be nominated or evicted the following week; Jake was named the replacement nominee. On Day 11, Daniel chose to walk from the game, choosing to focus on his personal life. Later that night, an intruder named Pamela entered the house, with a mystery twist revolving around her appearance. On Day 13, HouseGuests competed in the "Before or After" Head of Household competition, in which they had to recall whether one event happened before or after another event. With a total score of seven out of eight, Ashley became the new Head of Household. It was then revealed that Pamela, as a new HouseGuest, would choose that week's bounty, with Conor and Dylan being immune as they held the PoV and HoH, respectively. Pamela named Matt the Bounty for that week. On Day 14, AJ and Andrew were nominated for eviction. The following day, HouseGuests competed in the "Pop Goes the Veto" competition, in which they had to be the last person remaining with balloons. On Day 16, Dylan was crowned the winner of the Power of Veto, being the only person with balloons remaining. This makes him the first HouseGuest to win two competitions in the game thus far. On Day 17, he chose to remove AJ from the block, with Matt going up as the replacement nominee. On Day 20, the vote came down to a tie, with Ashley casting the sole vote to evict Andrew. Voting history Notes * : The Bounty twist was in effect during this week. * : As a result of Conor saving the bounty, Andrew, from eviction in Week 2, he secured himself immunity for the week. * : Due to Daniel's decision to walk, a new HouseGuest Pamela was sent into the game. As a new HouseGuest, she was immune from eviction her first week in the house. * : A twist revolving around Pamela occurred in this week, in which she chose the new Bounty. External links Group Site Category:Sethhhh's Big Brother